


The Three Step Program To Finding Your Soulmate

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, I have another one drafted out, I write too many soulmate aus, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Someone stop me, This is my 5th, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: Clark Kent figured he'd be lucky enough to have one soulmate - instead he found three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only Lex and Clark's relationship in this is based off Smallville everything else is an assortment of whatever passes as DC canon =/

The first time Clark sees colour he expects it to be in front of Lana,  _perfect perfect Lana Lang_ , instead it’s when a Porsche crashes into him on a bridge and the first colour he actually registers is the dirty blue of the river. It’s not really the most romantic of moments considering Clark _should_ by all mean be in pieces and he doesn’t really even think about the implications of it all until much later but he does have enough presence of mind to notice that the man who nearly killed him , _his soulmate_ , has pretty eyes.

 

* * *

 

Later, once Clark has had enough time to get over the fact that yeah okay he’s a _fudging_ _alien_ he realises that when he first saw Lex, it wasn’t a slight creep of colour along his peripheral that slowly blossomed and took over his sight, it was an _explosion_ of bright colours. With Lex it was like nothing the movies had led him to believe and he knew _he knew_ they had to talk about it, about what being soulmate meant for them but they didn’t. They never did.

Clark stayed in love with Lana, Lex slept with people who’d try to kill him and they’d play pool together every Saturday. Life went on.

 

* * *

 

Life went on.

Until it came to a point where the longer Clark knew Lex the more his vibrant world started to grow dull until one day as they stood facing one another , Clark’s face stern and his cape billowing in the wind ; Lex’s face twisted into something ugly that Clark could no longer recognise, did he realise that he could no longer see the colour of those pretty eyes.

 

* * *

 

A month later and Clark’s got a job at the Daily Planet and the colour begins to creep back into his sight along his peripheral slowly blossoming , just like it said in all the movies, and Clark’s staring at Lois Lane who gapes at him in wonderment for only a second before snapping a “Coffee. Round the block after work. You’re paying." at him and marching away head held high.

 

* * *

 

Later at home where a small smile refuses to leave his face Clark thinks of the names _Lana Lang_ , _Lex Luthor_ and _Lois Lane_ and wonders if the universe is laughing at him.

 

* * *

 

Five years later during a wet, miserable night in Gotham city Superman meets Gotham’s fabled protector and his world becomes brighter, _more defined_ , enough so that he can pick out the different shades of grey that make up Gotham city.

Superman’s more than obvious bewilderment at this new development doesn’t stop Batman from punching him in the face with a kryptonite infused gauntlet.

 

* * *

 

Almost a year later Clark Kent finally meets Bruce Wayne , Clark silently thanks whatever god that determines the fate of super powered alien reporters for the lack of _LL_ initials in the name of the man behind the bat, at a charity dinner that he’s supposed to be covering.

The thought that the other man had pretty eyes was a bittersweet one.

 

* * *

 

Another year later and it’s an odd night in Gotham city , there is no rain and the clouds have cleared up a bit allowing the city to be washed with the dull shine of the moon and the criminals have decided to take the night off, meaning that within the next week something of apocalyptic proportions was bound to happen in the godforsaken city. The sight of the Batman crouched atop an ugly, crumbling building is not an unusual one ; the hovering figure next to him though is.

“Do you see colours?”

Clark doesn’t know why he asks it after so long and wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have when he feels B ,who had up to that point being uncharacteristically relaxed, tense up. Seconds tick by and turn into minutes and Clark regrets bringing it up ,hates the sudden tension in the air, and is not expecting a reply. So of course B replies.

“Yes. Since I first became Batman. It was...explosive...and bright. It still is.”

B’s voice is rougher than normal. The usual monotone now underlying with something pained and angry and tired. The visible part of his face was pulled down in a grimace, his teeth gritted, as if saying it out loud was something that physically hurt him. Clark wondered how many people knew that Bruce Wayne saw in colour. Looking over Gotham, Clark wondered who out there could make their own soulmate hate them so much.

 

* * *

 

Hovering over an ugly, crumbling building in Gotham on an odd night Clark thought of his soulmates.

He thought of Lana, who he was never meant for, and felt nothing more than nostalgia.

He thought of Lex, who had come into his life full of love and who had left it full of hatred, and felt the bittersweet sting of all the what ifs and could have beens.

He thought of B, who had made his already colourful world all the more brighter ; who he loved with so much intensity that seeing B’s reaction to his own soulmate- yet knowing that he still saw colours with the same intensity as ever- hurt Clark more than he would have thought possible.

He thought of Lois who had brought colour back to his world. Lois who he loved with a fiery passion. Lois who made him warm and comfortable and happy. Lois who he could no longer imagine life without. Lois who had slowly but surely become his world. He thought of Lois and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love feedback for this =3


End file.
